Sensai! An Asuma one shot Lemon!
by animefan03
Summary: It was just a student teacher relationship....or was it? An Asuma one shot lemon


Name: Kiiko Hikari  
Age: 14  
Status: Student, Genin  
Looks: Orange hair, blue eyes

You were standing over the vending machine in the cafeteria. At the moment it didn't appear that you would be eating lunch today...It was broken.  
You: "Oh well, I only have 5 minutes left until i have to go back to class...ugh...and next period i have Asuma-sensai's class. He sooooo boring! but he's kinda nice, and HOTT" Blush  
Ino walks up behind you.  
Ino: "You think Asuma-sensai is hott? eww..."  
You: blush "Did i say that out loud?!"  
Ino: giggle "Yea, really loud!"  
You: BLUSH "Oh no!! Please don't tell any one!"  
Ino: "It's ok, Kiiko, my lips are sealed!"  
She walks away just as the bell rings. You hurry into the school, and sit down as fast as possible to get the back seat. Shikamaru sits down next to you and falls asleep.  
You: "Man...Shikamaru...do you ever pay attention in your classes?"  
Shika: "No...zzz...zzz"  
Asuma comes in talking to Kurenai. That always makes you jealous...he's always talking to her. The whole class you were spaced out thinking about ways in which to seperate Kurenai and Asuma. You were quickly brought back to reality when you heard the dismissal bell ring.  
Asuma: "Kiiko!!"  
You: "Yes sensai?"  
Asuma: "If you don't pay attention tomorrow, we are going to have to talk after class."  
You: blush "Aww man...I'm sorry sensai! I didn't mean to I just...I umm...err...I have to go! I promise I'll pay attention from now on"  
You run outside and meet up with Ino, Shika, Kiba, and Shino.  
You: "H-hey Ino"  
Ino: "Hmm? Oh Kiiko! Hi! You want to hang out today?"  
You: "Uhh...sure"  
Ino: "Kool! Come on, lets go!"  
You, Ino, Shika, Kiba, and Shino all went shopping. Then you went home and went straight to bed. You were upset about what happened today with Asuma-sensai.  
You: "Why doesn't he like me? Ugh! I hate life!!"  
The next day you woke up way too early. You walk downstairs and spot your mom at the table.  
You: "Momma, I'm going to school!"  
Mom: "Bye dear, Oh can you stay with a friend tonight? Me and Ryo need some time alone."  
You: gag "Gladly"  
Mom: "Call me tomorrow!"  
You: "...fine, See ya tomorrow"  
You start walking towards the academy when you run into Tenten.  
You: "Hey Tenten."  
Tenten: "Hey Kiiko! What's up?"  
You: "Not much. Just the same old stuff, my mom kicked me out for tonight. Do you think I could stay at your place?"  
Tenten: "Sure!" grin "Is Ryo coming over again?"  
You: gag "Mmhmm..."  
You and Tenten arrive at the academy. She waved good-bye as you went to class. Time flew by and soon enough your favorite class rolled by. As you daydreamed you failed to dodge the piece of chald thrown at your head making the whole class burst out in laughter.  
You: /// "What was that for?!"  
Asuma: "Kiiko!! I need to talk to you after class!"  
You: "Oh no!"  
The class dragged on as you thought about all of the forms of punishment there could be.  
RING!!! Class is over!  
Asuma: "Class dismissed! Kiiko wait by my desk I'll be right back"  
As everyone filed out of the classroom, you walked up to your sensai's desk. As you waited, you spaced out yet again...Suddenly you felt someone's fingers brush up against your breasts. They were Asuma's.   
You: "Sensai?" He abruptly removed his hand.  
Asuma: "Yes Kiiko?"  
You: "Umm..."  
Asuma: "Why don't you ever pay attention in my class?"  
You: blush "Because...I am always daydreaming..."  
Asuma: "About what?"  
You: "You..." blush  
Asuma: "Really?" smirk  
You: blush "Mmhmm...I like you...alot..."  
Asuma chuckles and puts his cigarette out.  
You: O.O  
He picks you up and sets you on his desk.

He brushes his fingers against your inner thigh as you moan. He looks into your eyes as you blush.  
You: "Sensei?"  
Asuma: "Kiiko, do you want to?"  
You: "Mmm...yesss..."  
He smirks as he pushes you down on his desk and gets on top of you. He unbuttons your shirt quickly and throws it somewhere. You don't see where he threw it because you are too caught up in the kiss he has just pulled you into. His tongue roams through your mouth as you feel him push everything off of his desk. he grabs your boobs through your bra earning a moan from you. He leans you back laying you on top of his desk. You grind your hips into his and start to take off his vest. He slides it off of his shoulders and unhooks your bra. You blush a deep crimson and move your arms in front of your chest. He smirks and pushes them away, holding them above your head. He slips off your skirt and panties before you can even get in another breath. He undoes his pants, slips them off along with his boxers. You blush as you feel his erection on your leg. He lets go of your hands so he can take off his shirt. Your hands roam his chest as he positions himself ready to enter you. You give him a nod of approval and feel him begin to enter. You cringe in pain. He thrusts in all the way and you feel your barrier break, making you wet with blood. Your eyes tear up. He looks at you and kisses your tears away. The pain begins to fade and the pleasure takes its place. Soon your body is shaking with each wave of pleasure he sends you. You feel your walls contract around him as you come. A burst of uncontrolable pleasure erupts through your body making your thighs shake and you throw your head back and scream.  
You: "Asuma-sensei!!!!!!" moan  
Asuma keeps on pumping in and out until you feel his member throb and something wet spill into you. He pulls out and starts kissing your chest. Suddenly you hear footsteps coming towards the door.  
You: "Asuma-sensei, someone's coming! We have to get dressed!"  
Asuma: "Shit!!"  
He gets off of you and helps you up. You begin getting dressed, looking around for your clothes. You get your bra and your panties on and are in the process of slipping on your skirt when the door opens and Iruka, Genma, and Kakashi walk in.

Asuma steps in front of you in his boxers to hide your half naked form from his fellow teachers to save you some embarassment.  
Iruka: O.o  
Kakashi: ...--  
Genma: smirk  
Asuma: "I can explain"  
Genma: "How was she?"  
Asuma: "Wha-"  
Kakashi: "Don't pretend you don't know what he's talking about. Come on we want to know..."  
Iruka: O.o "WTF?!"  
Asuma: "She was amazing! But I'm not sharing...See ya!"  
Asuma grabs you around the waist and teleports the two of you back to his apartment.  
You: "Sensei?"  
Asuma: "What?"  
You: "We left my shirt back there..."  
Asuma: "Oh well...you're not gonna need it for a while..."  
He picks you up bridal style and carries you off into his room.


End file.
